Sailor Moon M
by Hiryuu
Summary: What if there had been one more Moon Kingdom resident who had died defending their planet and Kingdom? What if Tuxedo Kamen WASN'T the only Knight? What if Sailor Moon wasn't the only one with a reborn love and defender? Things are about to change, may
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

It was over.All of it was over.Kenshiro stared up at the sky.He and Raeya had stared up at those stars together how many times?He couldn't remember anymore, and at this point, it was rather pointless to think about such things.The young man paused, and blinked away a tear from his ice-blue eyes.

The Moon Kingdom was falling, with more territory lost to Beryl every day.Things were rapidly going downhill, and the leaders had only recognized that recently--far too late....

_*Moron!!*Kenshiro cursed silently.__*You swore an OATH to those leaders!not to mention one of them's your sister, and you're MARRIED to another!*He grinned silently for a second, as he glanced down at the wedding band on his right hand.No, even with all of the crap that had happened lately, he would gladly live his whole life over again.It had all been worth it, in the end._

Then, Kenshiro looked out across the horizon.There was an army of youma out there, faintly visible as a blur in the distance.The demons were draining the very life essence of his adopted planet as they moved forward at a brisk pace, leaving behind only a barren landscape and corpses.The stolen life energy was then being used to free Metal'ia, an entity whose evil was beyond comprehension.Kenshiro knew that he was among the Kingdom's 10 best warriors, and was a Diamondrank mage.He also knew that Metal'ia could destroy him utterly without expending the slightest effort.With that pleasant thought in mind, he looked around him.With him were a small group of soldiers, men and women trained in combat.They were all that were left of Mercury's defenders.Battle-hardened warriors all, they were looking to him as their leader.

They were all quite aware that this was suicide.There was no way that a few dozen humans, no matter how good, could defeat a full army of energy-draining youma.But they all were equally certain that it was preferable to go down fighting, not passively.Kenshiro nodded to them.He straightened up, and with a gesture, generated the armor that was unique to the Knights of the Moon Kingdom.Reaching out, Mercury Knight pulled his naginata out of thin air.Then, with a wave of the polearm, the battle was joined.

The Knight seemed to be everywhere at once during the fighting.One second, his naginata was a blur of silver as a youma fell, stabbed in a dozen places;the next, he was launching a blast of blue magical energy that ripped through the enemy's ranks.But even so, for every youma the defenders slew, three more seemed to take their place.Eventually, the bleeding and battered Knight was the last human left standing.He leapt back several meters, putting some breathing room between him and his inhuman adversaries.Then, he smiled sadly.There weren't many options at this point.And, unfortuately, all of them involved his death.

_*Raeya....koishii....I'm sorry that it ended like this.* He silently prayed as he began casting his spell.__*But I promise you--our love is too strong to be stopped by death!We WILL be together again someday, I promise.And that time, we'll have our happy ending....*He took a deep breath, then screamed out "MANA STORM!!!!!"Instantly, his body was engulfed by a column of firey, blue, raw magic.Then, the column expanded outwards, absorbing the first few youma.As it absorbed the energy-collecting demons, the spell used that energy to fuel its own expansion.After a few moments, the entire youma army had been engulfed by the magical storm._

Soon enough, though, the storm died out, fading away into a bluish haze.As the haze cleared, all that was left was bare rock.Mercury, in that small area, had been stripped clean of all life, including those of its defenders.

The rest of the story was better known.The Moon Kingdom had fallen, only to be reborn 10,000 years later by Queen Serenity's dying wish.After many challenges, the road to Crystal Tokyo and the rebirth of the Moon Kingdom seemed clear and safe at long last.However, there can always be unforeseen circumstances.And those random occurences can be both good or bad...


	2. Chapter 1a: Introduction to Chaos, or A...

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[Author's Disclaimer:I own nothing.No, really, I'm a college freshman.I own NOTHING!]

__

_Present Day, Azabu Juuban_

It was a nice, warm afternoon in Azabu Juuban.The sun was shining, birds were singing, homework was practically non-existent, and a train was coming into the station.And so, a high school girl decided to take the afternoon off and meet her boyfriend at the station.And her friends came along, too.

On that same train was a young man who was anticipating a family reunion of sorts.By some coincidence, he was talking with the previously mentioned boyfriend.Yes, the universe was running along its nicely chaotic schedule.And then, all hell broke loose.But we're getting ahead of ourselves now.....

_Earlier that afternoon_

"C'mon, you guys!"Tsukino Usagi called out behind her."Mamo-chan's train is going to be here any minute, and I don't wanna be late!!"

"You know," Aino Minako commented to the two other girls, "you'd think that she might have matured in the past three years."

"Oh, please!" Kino Makoto shot back."If she matured, she just wouldn't be our Usagi!Right, Ami?......Ami?"

"I don't know about this....there's so much I could be doing...." Mizuno Ami trailed off as her two friends stopped and looked at her.

"You're right, you know."Minako sighed.Then, she grinned."And what you're doing happens to be coming with us to the station!"

"But...I.."

"Guys!!!"The trio turned to see an impatient Usagi standing there."I don't want to be laaaate!!!"

"We're coming!!"Makoto assured her before the blond, ponytailed girl could begin one of her famous wails/crying fits.

"Does anyone know where Rei is, by the way?"Ami asked, looking around as the four friends continued on their way to the train station.No one answered the question, though, as their destination came in view.

_On board a certain train headed for Azabu Juuban_

"Excuse me."Chiba Mamoru looked up.Standing there before him was a young man with black hair and pale, ice-blue eyes.He looked to be about Usagi's age, actually, though he was probably about Makoto's height.Then, Mamoru shook himself out of his introspective haze and looked up at the young man.

"Yes?"The young man smiled politely at him, readjusting the duffel bag held in one arm.

"I'm sorry.I was just wondering if that seat is taken,"he gestured at the empty bench across from Mamoru."There aren't many other empty spots where I could fit myself and my bags...."

"Oh, no, it's not taken."Mamoru grinned."Feel free to sit there, if you'd like."

"Thanks."Gratefully, the young man collapsed on the seat, dropping his bag next to him."Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even bother introducing myself.I'm Hino Mikado."He smiled and held out his hand.

"Chiba Mamoru."Mamoru shook his hand before the name fully registered within his mind."Wait a minute._HINO Mikado?As in Hino Rei?!!"_

"Er....yeah...."Mikado looked at his fellow traveler oddly."What's the problem with it?Look, Chiba-san, I make no guarantees as to the desirabilities of my dear cousin's prophecies, but they usually are pretty accurate.I can vouch for her on that one."

"No, that's not it at all.I actually know Rei, that's all."The young man's eyes narrowed suddenly."Wait a minute....Chiba Mamoru?Name sounds vaguely familiar....hey!You're the guy that dumped Rei for one of her friends, aren't you?"

"Er..."Mamoru sweatdropped.*_Why is it that EVERYONE seems to know that story?!*He wondered for a second."Well, yes..."_

"Hey, lucky thing, eh?"Mikado grinned."I mean, I know my cousin, and if she ever finds a guy that can live through her ranting, it'd be a genuine miracle!"

"Wait a minute.You're not angry with me?"

"Nah."Mikado replied easily."The way I see it, Rei would have taken it out of your hide enough so that anything _I did would be too little, too late.Frankly, I'm amazed you're still breathing."_

Wisely, Mamoru chose to not tempt fate at this time, and refrained from responding to the comment."Er....so you're Rei's cousin?How come I've never--we've never heard of you?"

"We?"Mikado raised one eyebrow.

"Rei's friends.Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and me."

"Ah.Well, I haven't been back here in, oh, it must be around ten years, now.My parents moved away when I was six or so.They died last year."Mikado paused for a second, then kept going with his story."I finished the semester there, and then decided that it was time I saw my family again.I mean, we wrote, and stuff, but I haven't SEEN Rei or Grandpa in a decade."He turned and stared out of the window for a moment.Mamoru, fully aware of what it felt like to be parentless, kept his mouth shut.Then, Mikado turned back."But, anyway.What are you doing here?"And the two of them began talking once again.

_Train Station._

"Rei?!"Usagi called out.The raven-haired priestess turned around at the call, and stared in shock at her friends.

"Guys?What are you doing here?"Rei gave them all a vaguely annoyed look, as if to say _*I don't know why you're here, but don't mess up my business!*_

"Mamo-chan's coming in on the train from Nekomi Tech!"Usagi bubbled happily."But why are you here?"

"My cousin, Mikado, is coming in on that train, too."Rei replied.

"Wait a minute?"Minako interrupted."Cousin?How come we never heard about him before?Is he cute?"

"I haven't seen him in ten years, OK?But last week, he called us out of the blue.My aunt & uncle died in a car accident a few months ago, apparently, and he wanted to know if he could stay at the shrine for a while.And I don't know if he's cute or not, I haven't seen him in a decade."

"Your aunt and uncle..."Usagi trailed off."I'm sorry, Rei..."

"It's OK, Usagi.I didn't know them that well, really."

"So, what's your cousin like?"Makoto asked, her usual romantic tendencies overridden by her sympathy and curiousity.

"I don't know!"Rei exasperatedly replied."I only remember a few things about him.He's our age, he used to have a good sense of humor, and he could do fire readings, like me.Not as well, but he could still see things in the sacred fire sometimes.Beyond that, he's as much of a mystery to me as he is to you."

"Wait a moment."Ami stopped for a second."He's our age, but he's coming in on the train from Nekomi Technical?"Rei looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I don't know, actually.Probably, though, he's coming in from farther out and his train just passed through the Nekomi station."

"That would make sense."Minako said to no one in particular.The conversations stopped a moment later, though, as the awaited train finally pulled into the station.

_To Be Continued...._


	3. Chapter 1b: Chaos comes to Town

Chapter 1 (Continued

Chapter 1 (Continued!)

_Disclaimer:This fanfic brought to you by Hiryuu._

_Hiryuu.Constantly striving for the best in spelling, grammar, and semi-innovative plotting._

__

Yes, it was a beautiful day in Azabu Juuban as the train pulled into the station.A perfectly normal day.Of course, this was Azabu Juuban we're talking about, so we all know that a "normal" day is defined as something VERY different than the rest of the world does.

_Train Station_

The train from Nekomi Technical Institute pulled into the station and slowly came to a stop.On board, Hino Mikado and Chiba Mamoru stopped talking for a moment and gathered up their bags.The two young men seperated then, one heading for one exit, and the other for another.Outside the train, a group of high school girls were waiting to welcome those two passengers as soon as they deboarded.Outside the universe, something watched them all.But no one knew that yet, of course.As Mamoru exited, it was rather obvious who was waiting for him.

"MAMO-CHAN!!!"Usagi joyously cried out, running towards her destined love.

"Hey, Usako!!!"Mamoru returned her embrace and greeting, though at about a quarter of the volume level.The other four girls turned away for a moment to give the two a moment of privacy.

"So, Rei, where's this cousin of yours?"Makoto asked curiously, glancing around the semi-crowded station.

"I have no idea..." Rei replied, a bit of frustration clearly evident in her voice."He was SUPPOSED to be on this train.That'd be just like him, remembering what he used to be like, to tell me he was on this train, but not actually show up.When I get my hands on my cousin, I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna _what, Rei-chaaaaan?"A male voice drawled from about two inches behind Rei's head.Rei, rather predictably, jumped about two feet in the air, crying out in surprise.As she turned around, a young man was laughing hysterically, pointing at her."Oi, oi, Rei-chan.You __really need to loosen up!I mean, two feet at THAT?!I was expecting maybe two, three INCHES at most!"And with that, he began chuckling again.Rei turned red with anger as she noticed Minako stuggling to hold back her giggles at the sight._

"Mikado, you haven't changed a bit."Rei sweetly smiled at him."You still have the maturity level of a six year-old."

"Very true, Rei-chan.But, on the other hand, I find life to be far more enjoyable if you don't take it seriously.Something that you still haven't figured out."Mikado retorted lightly.

"Excuse me, Mikado-san?"he turned around to see a blond girl smiling at him."I was just curious--you came from Nekomi Tech?We were just wondering about that-"

"Yep.Finished my first year of classes there."Mikado replied with a strong hint of pride.

"But you're our age!"A girl with brown hair in a ponytail said in surprise.

"Yeah, well, I passed all the tests to graduate high school my junior year.So, I figured, why not, and managed to get into Nekomi.And there I am."

"Wow, Ami.Looks like he might be a match for you!"The blond said jokingly.Mikado looked over and saw a girl with short blue hair giving him an odd look.Their eyes met for a split-second--

_--Mikado stared into a pair of deep blue eyes.He raised one gloved hand to the lady, which she took, still holding his gaze.He had never seen eyes that shade of blue before, that utterly perfect shade of blue.Even with a mask on, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.It was as if he, in a tuxedo, and she, in her evening gown, were the only two people alive.He couldn't pull himself away from those deep, hypnotic eyes, and quite frankly, he didn't think that he wanted to--_

__

Mikado shook his head frantically for a second.The girl--Ami?--was doing the exact same thing._Man, he thought to himself, __that--what WAS that?It was like when I used to do the fire readings, but so much clearer, and vivid!Quickly, he decided to change the subject."So, Rei-chan, who're your lovely friends here?I know Ami--Ami's name, and obviously I know you, but your other friends are a relative mystery!"_

"This," Rei gestured, "is Aino Minako..."

"Hi!"Minako shook his hand firmly for a moment, smiling an infectious grin at him that he felt obligated to return.

"And my other friend is Kino Makoto."Rei pointed to the brunette, who reached out to shake his hand.As he returned the gesture, she gave him an oddly predatory smile.Mikado responded with his usual grin, but he was a little uncomfortable with her--he had the oddest sensation of being a slab of meat on display at the butchers for a second."Oh, and Mikado, don't call me Rei-chan."

"But why not, Rei-CHAN?"Mikado asked sweetly."After all, we are cousins.Or would you prefer your old nickname, ka--"

"No."Rei snapped."Don't even THINK about it."

"All right, then, Rei-chaaaaan."he grinned._Yep.Reaching blowup point in about 5--4--3--2-(Un)Fortunately, Mikado's attempt to gauge Rei's point of anger release was interrupted by a ferocious bellow coming from the other end of the station.Everyone turned to see a large, black, spiky demonic creature growling at the crowd._

"SHIT!"Mikado cursed loudly."I didn't think that those things actually EXISTED!!I mean, there were tabloid reports and stuff, but no real evidence--crap.OK, Rei, you guys take this exit out!"He pointed towards the nearest exit."I'll take the next one, and we'll meet outside!"With that, he headed for the next exit down, actually heading towards the beast as he struggled to make his way to the exit.Rei probably would've protested, but her cousin had just unknowingly given them a perfect chance to transform without worrying about their identies being learned.A moment later, after several cries and transformation sequences, the Sailor Senshi headed into battle once again.

Unfortunately for them, the battle was not going well.The creature seemed able to shrug off most of their attacks, and simply dodged all of Sailor Moon's attempts to blast it.Even Tuxedo Kamen's roses weren't slowing the thing down.Now, the battle was stretching to nearly twice the length of most of the Senshi's previous battles, and things were rapidly going from bad to worse.

"Look out, Jupiter!"Mars yelled.Reacting on long-honed battle instincts, the lightning-wielding Senshi dodged a powerful blow as Mars launched a blast of searing flames.Again, though, the demon simply ducked out of the way, moving faster than a hummingbird on a case of Jolt."DAMMIT!"Mars cursed."It's too fast!Can't we slow it down any?"

"Well, yeah, sure, we can."A new voice came from above.Everyone, monster included, looked upwards to see a second tuxedo-clad figure looking down on the battle.This figure was marginally different from Tuxedo Kamen, though.His cape's interior was a deep blue, rather than a blood red, and his mask matched that shade of blue;also, his hair blew free in the breeze, unconstrained by a top hat of any sort.Taking advantage of everyone's momentary surprise, the newcomer pulled a naginata out of thin air, and looked down on the battlefield for a second.Then, without a second glance, he hurled the weapon through the air.It went straight through the demon, embedding itself in a wall.The demon struggled, screaming its displeasure as it wriggled like a bug on a pin.

"Hit it NOW, Sailor Moon!"their ally called down, with a hint of gentle mockery in his tone.As she launched her attack, the man jumped down and landed lightly on his feet, walking towards the battle.As the remains of the monster drifted down to earth, he casually reached out and yanked the polearm from the wall, then began walking back through the astonished Senshi, calling out as he did.

"Jeez, Endymion.ROSES?!I mean, come on!Yeah, they look good, but when it gets right down to it, ya need something you can do some serious damage with!"Tuxedo Kamen chuckled for a second as a memory floated to the surface of his mind.

_The two of them dueled fiercely, then both plopped down on the cool grass.As his opponent lay down his naginata, polishing the blade as he sat, Endymion chuckled and lay back on the ground._

_"Jeez, Endymion.A CANE and ROSES?"_

_"Hey, you use your weapon, I'll use mine.Besides, I can take my weapons anywhere and still be able to use them without any trouble.I'd like to see you try and bring that thing," he waved at the polearm, "into the Palace without any trouble."_

_"You do have a point there."His opponent allowed._

_"And anyway, they worked decently against you, didn't they?"Endymion grinned at his friend._

_"That's just because you know my moves!"_

_"Well, Kenshiro, whose fault is that?"Endymion smiled that infuriating smile of Kenshiro's right back at him--that smile he had seen everytime he had ended up sprawled on the ground of their impromptu sparring rings.With a growl, Kenshiro leapt to his feet, brandishing his naginata._

_"All right then, ROSE-BOY!Let's see if you can beat me this time!"With that, the two of them gleefully resumed their attempts to beat the crap out of each other._

__

"Yeah, Kenshiro, well, it's worked up until now!"Tuxedo Kamen retorted playfully.The other tuxedo-clad warrior turned for a second and grinned back.

"Well, Endymion, if it doesn't work any more, maybe you oughta try something new, hmmmm???"With that, he leapt atop a building, and was gone.

A few moments later, the girls and Mamoru were outside, where an anxious Mikado was awaiting them.

"Kami above, where WERE you guys?!"He cried out."I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes!!"

"Er...the exit we were in was blocked about halfway through," Rei explained."So we had to wait for the battle to be over before we came out the way you did."

"Battle?"Mikado looked at them oddly for a moment.

"Yeah, with the Sailor Senhi, the champions of love and justice!!"A second blond girl exclaimed.

"Er...they exist?"Mikado asked uncertainly.

"You better believe they do!"the girl replied forcefully.

"OK....um, Rei, who's your sugar-high friend here?"

*Sigh*"That's Usagi, and the guy next to her is--"

"Hey, Mamoru-san!Is this the girlfriend you were talking about?"

"Mikado-san?"Mamoru blinked for a second."I guess I shouldn't be so surprised.After all, you are Rei's cousin;I guess I should have expected to see you here with her."

"Yeah, and considering that you told me about your friends with the same names as Rei-chan's friends here, I could have made the connection.Guess the monster attack distracted me.Out of curiousity, does that sort of thing happen often around here, Rei-chan?"

Rei was tired, and frustrated from the battle with the monster.That final "Rei-chan" had been her personal last straw.Unfortunately, Mikado didn't know that.

"DON'T CALL ME REI-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!"With that, she began chasing her cousin down the street, intent on doing him some serious bodily harm.Everyone else merely sweatdropped as they watched the two of them running down the street, Rei attempting to pound the chuckling Mikado, who seemed to regard this as a great joke.After a moment, Makoto spoke, summing up what all of them were feeling at that point.

"I really, REALLY hope that Juuban can survive them..."


End file.
